


Are we really going to do this?

by Geekygirl669



Series: we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tony has a question for Steve.





	Are we really going to do this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the next part of my series.  
I know I said I was going to post during the week.but when I got back from my holiday I was busy trying to find a job.  
I will have the next one shot posted next week.

"this is amazing Tony. Thanks." Steve said pulling Tony in for a hug.

"anything for my amazing family." Tony said looking from Steve to a sleeping Peter in his buggy.

"I want expecting this when you said you had plans for us to go out tonight." Steve pulled back a bit to look Tony in the face. "but it's amazing and I've had a great afternoon."

"I'm so happy you had a good afternoon." Tony said pulling away from Steve. "the last two and a half years have been the best years of my life. I don't know where I would be without you and I can't imagine a future without you in it." Tony got down on one knee and took out a ring box shocking Steve. "your the most amazing person I have ever meet, you've put up with me when I was at my worst and you gave me the best gift ever our amazing son. So, Steven Grant Rodgers, will you do me the amazing honour of becoming my husband and marry me."

"of course I will." Steve said without second thought crying happy tears as Tony slid the ring on his finger and stood up kissing him.

"I wasn't expecting this." Steve said when he pulled away from the kiss still hugging Tony. "but we're going to get married."

"yeah. We are." Tony agreed kissing Steve again. "me, you and Peter a family forever."

"I don't think I've ever been happier." Steve said still happy crying. "I can't believe you proposed to me."

"Yeah well I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"yeah but the great Tony Stark has a son and is engaged. I bet you didn't expect that ten years ago."

"no, but I don't think you did either." Tony said laughing.

"no didn't expect to have a son and get married to my friend's son that wasn't born yet."

"haha. But you know what I mean." Tony said snaking Steve on the shoulder lightly. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Steve agreed before kissing Tony again. 

Steve and Tony spent the next hour sitting, talking and kissing before Peter woke up. 

"Hey, Petey." Steve said picking him and walking back over to Tony. "daddy and Papa are getting married." 

Peter just snuggled into Steve side looking up at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so I hear your getting married." Pepper said as she walked into his lab a week later. 

"yeah." Tony said smiling just thinking about marrying Steve. 

"so what made you finally plucked up the courage to ask?" 

"I just thought I want to marry him why should I wait." Tony told Pepper shrugging. 

"well, I'm really glad you did." Pepper walked over to Steve placing a hand on his shoulder. "it's nice to see you so happy." 

"thanks, Pep for everything. You really are the best friend I could ask for."

"of course." 

"Steve told me to ask you if you wanted to be our wedding planner?" Tony asked standing up. 

"I would love to Tony but I guess I'll probably be helping Steve more than you." Pepper said with a small laugh. 

"yeah. I'm going to help but Steve wants to do most of it. It's not going to be for a good few months though." 

"it won't be for a few months because a wedding takes a few months to plan." 

"Yeah well, I've never planned a wedding before."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pepper said she would love to help." Tony told Steve as they eat dinner.

"great. I have no idea how to plan a wedding." Steve said with a sigh of relief. "I don't want to rush things. I want to marry you but I don't want I to be rushed."

"I know neither do I. A couple months of being engaged is exactly what I want." Tony reached over and grabbed Steves hand. "you and Pepper can plan the wedding and just show me everything so I can see if I like it."

"we will do that." Steve promised before going back to his food.

That night Steve and Tony watched a movie before they went to bed.  
The next day when as most did for the Stark-Rodgers family. They were woken up at half six by Peter.  
It was Tony's day to work at home at watch Peter so Steve went to work and when he came home they had dinner as a family then put Peter to bed.

They may have gotten engaged but things didn't change between Steve and Tony there lives kept going the way it had been but they were happier.

Happier with the knowledge that one day in the not so distant future they would be married.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
Sorry if theres any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments.  
I would love to know what you thought of the story in the comments


End file.
